This invention relates to goggle ventilators, and more particularly to improvements in ventilators such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,172, issued to the assignee of the present invention.
The goggle ventilator illustrated in the above patent provides an inexpensive and effective means for ventilating the space within a goggle while preventing the intrusion of foreign matter and liquids. A narrow, circuitous air passage within the ventilator blocks the direct movement of solids through the ventilator, and liquids are excluded by capillary action within the narrow ventilator passage. The ventilator is formed in two parts which can be fastened onto the goggle either by threading an inner member into an outer member, or by cementing one to the other or to the goggle frame.